over my head
by Faerie0975
Summary: "i'm pregnant." saying it was nothing like she had imagined it would be. she'd gone over this a thousand times in her mind, but never realized what an impact those two little words had. / damon and jenna, alaric and jenna. all human. on hiatus.
1. Prologue: Fall to Pieces

**PROLOGUE - -**

* * *

God, he really was beautiful, wasn't he? Jenna Michelle Sommers stared down the hall at the crowd of people - or, namely, just one person. _Damon Salvatore_. She did her best not to be too obvious, but it didn't matter. Not really. Because practically every girl in that hallway was staring at him, too. And why wouldn't they? He was _gorgeous_. Tall, dark and handsome, with piercing, ice-blue eyes and rock-hard abs that any girl in her right mind would _kill_ to touch -

"Earth to Jenna!" Her best friend, Ashlee Hobbs, waved her hand in front of Jenna's face. Blinking, Jenna turned to face the other girl, shooting one last, longing look down the hallway of Mystic Falls High School. "Admiring him again?"

Jenna sighed. "Doesn't everyone?" She reached into her open locker for her chemistry textbook, tossing a quick glance at the clock. Less than a minute to the bell; and then she could go and stare longingly across the chemistry lab at Damon Salvatore, not paying the slightest bit of attention to balancing chemical formulae (who needed that crap, anyways?).

"Yes. Why wouldn't they?" grinned Ashlee, leaning against the locker next to Jenna's. She met Jenna's blue eyes with her dancing green ones now, running her fingers through her chocolate-coloured curls. "Too bad he's an _ass_."

Jenna cast another glance at the beauty of the twelfth grade. He was laughing, slamming his locker shut and heading for the chemistry lab. The bell rang; a loud, shrill sound that made a boy down the hall jump and drop a heavy math textbook on his foot. Jenna shut her locker, turning back towards Ashlee again. "But he's _ridiculously_ hot!"

* * *

"Do you want to go to the winter formal with me?"

Jenna looked up from her chemistry textbook, startled. The moment she saw who it was, she regretted appearing so jumpy - because it was _him_. "Wh-what?" she stammered. _Great_. Just great. She looked - and sounded - like an idiot. What if he took it back?

Damon Salvatore smiled down at her, his sky-coloured irises shining under the fluorescent lights "I said," he repeated slowly, "do you want to go to the winter formal with me?" Okay, so she'd heard him the first time. His voice was all silky-smooth and _pretty_, just like him...

"Me?" she asked, half-hoping he'd say it again, just so that she could hear his voice. He only nodded. Well, that was god enough for her. He, Damon Salvatore, wanted to go to the winter formal with _her!_ She didn't care why. This was a dream come true, so Jenna just smiled and tried not to sound too eager. "Okay."

Only once he turned away did she allow herself to blush.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," said Jenna's much-older sister, Miranda, wrapping a lock of Jenna's auburn hair around the curling iron. "The guy you've had a crush on for six _years_ asked you to go to the winter formal with him?"

"Yes!" cried Jenna excitedly, startling her five-year-old niece, Elena, who was sitting on her lap. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table for the hundredth time. Forty-two minutes, give or take a few seconds, until the formal. "Isn't it amazing?"

Miranda laughed, putting a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "Stop bouncing," she ordered. "You'll ruin your hair."

* * *

She was dancing with _Damon Salvatore._ She was so over-the-moon happy at that particular moment! Jenna wanted to freeze time, to capture the moment so she could remember it forever. She wanted to remember the jealous glares from every other girl in the room. She wanted to remember the feel of his hands on her waist, the way his body, in all its glory, was a mere inch and a half away from her own...

"Why did you ask _me_ to go with you?" asked Jenna. Immediately, she wished she hadn't. Why did she have to go and ruin the moment? Everything had been so perfect. Yet now, Jenna had given him the opportunity to snatch away all that happiness and -

"Because I like you," he said simply. _And everything was right again._ "I have for a while, actually." And with that, he flashed his beautiful smile at her. It was strange, how just those little words had drawn Jenna in, like a moth to a flame - how she believed him right away. And very suddenly, in front of everybody, Damon Salvatore leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**___So I usually refrain from shipping any pairs other than canons. But I had this hilarious dream which will be incorporated into the story, and it's just gonna be epic. Plus, have you seen all of the videos on YouTube that are Jenna/Damon? And for those of you who are firmly Jalaric shippers, Ric will be there. Don't worry. Anyways, that's the prologue. I just wanted to post it and see if you guys think I should continue the story...?_


	2. What Can I Say

**ONE - -**

* * *

Her fingers shook as she raised her fist to knock three times on the thick wooden door in front of her. _Crap_. Why had she decided to come here, again? Why did he have to know? Maybe she should just leave. Quickly. Before anyone knew that she was here. But before she could turn and make her escape, the door swung open to reveal a young boy she vaguely recognized as Damon's younger brother, Stefan. He was around Elena's age, maybe a year older, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Jenna.

"Hi," she said, twisting her charm bracelet around her wrist. God, this was awkward. "My name's Jenna Sommers. Um... Is Damon home?" _Leave,_ she told herself, wishing that she'd never come. _Run. Run and never look back._

But the little boy was nodding, opening the door a little wider. "Yes," he said formally. So formally. "Won't you come inside? I will go and tell him that you are here." As she stepped inside, Jenna looked at him with surprise. No six-year-old that she'd ever met was that formal and polite - like one of those literary essays she hated to write. If it had been Elena she was talking to, she was sure it would have come out in a much different way. _Um, yeah. I'll get him._ Not even a 'come on in' or anything remotely similar to the phrase.

Left alone in the spacey front entry, Jenna looked around carefully, like her gaze might accidentally break something. The place was well-decorated - a little too antique for her tastes, but it did look nice. Vaguely, she wondered how long it took to _clean_. Maybe they had a maid. By the looks of things, and what she'd heard, they were certainly rich enough.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Turning her head in that direction, she saw two uncertain-looking people that she could only assume were Damon's parents. They edged forward slowly, silently. Dead quiet, aside from the pounding of Jenna's heart and the shuffling of their feet on the patterned, antique rug.

"Jenna," said a voice from behind her. She spun around to find Damon standing much closer to her than she had anticipated. Jenna found herself _blushing_ as she looked at him. She'd seen every inch of him that lay underneath that t-shirt and those jeans -

Trying to keep the colour under control, she focused on his voice as he continued, "What a pleasure." God, he'd never talked like _this_ before. So _formal_ - just like his brother, who had seemingly disappeared. "How can I help you?"

Suddenly more nervous than before, Jenna mumbled, "I have to talk to you." _For the first time since winter formal..._ She glanced back at his parents, who simply stared back at her, waiting. "In private," she added hastily.

Damon nodded to his parents. "Mother, Father - if you will excuse us." Jenna couldn't get used to this new Damon Salvatore. And Ashlee had said he was an ass! No, not at home, at least. He was polite and perfect and... to be honest, it was kind of creepy. Still, his parents didn't speak. They only allowed their son to lead Jenna past them and down the hall. Was he taking Jenna to his _bedroom?_ To be honest, she wouldn't mind that. She would be able to say that sheÕd seen the inside of Damon Salvatore's bedroom... Wouldn't that be amazing? Not many girls at Mystic Falls High were able to say _that_.

But no. She sighed lightly as he led her past the foot of the staircase, but he didn't seem to notice; which, thought Jenna, could only be a good thing. And now Damon was pushing a door open and leading her out into the sunlight. It was January - the air was cool and crisp, biting through Jenna's coat and furry boots. She couldn't remember it ever being this sunny in the middle of winter. Still, the sun threw its rays down onto the dew-sparkling grass, shining joyfully off the windows of the Salvatore Boarding House. Had it even had any guests since the ancient Battle of Willow's Creek? She didn't think so.

The Salvatores had a large backyard. A pretty pond near the high stone wall at the farthest point of the yard that Jenna could see. A tree's branches reached out over the clear, still water, and a knotted piece of rope hung from the tree's leafy top. A rope swing. If Jenna had been younger - if she'd had less pressing issues at hand - she would have been running across the perfect lawn for that rope swing. She'd always wanted one of those.

"All right," said Damon as the door clicked shut behind them, dropping every pretense he'd held up inside. "Why are you here?" He frowned at her, and she couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful his dark eyebrows looked when they drew themselves together like that...

"Like I said," she responded, trying to keep her cool, "I have to talk to you." He started to walk away, in the direction of the pretty little pond and tree and the rope swing. The only touch of imperfection Jenna could see on the Salvatores' property.

Jenna took quick, half-running steps to catch up to him. She glanced over her shoulder at the house; it loomed behind them, casting a large shadow over part of the backyard, but Jenna's eyes were drawn to a huge window on the ground floor. On the other side of the glass, she could see Damon's parents and his little brother. Just standing there so mysteriously, not speaking, eyes locked on Damon and his visitor.

"They're experts at lip-reading," he told her darkly as they walked. "Keep your face turned away." She stared at him, startled. He sounded like he _hated_ them. "Now, what do you have to talk to me about?"

She waited until they were farther away from the house to respond. "Remember winter formal?" she asked slowly, glancing back at the house again.

"Yes, of course. What about it?" he asked impatiently. He didn't even sound like he thought anything of what they'd _done_ there.

They reached the pond. Jenna couldn't look at him properly. She let her fingertips brush the frayed rope, just above the largest knot. Now, more than ever, she knew it was important to look away from the house, the window, the people watching the two of them. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath...

"I'm pregnant."

Saying it was nothing like she had imagined it would be. She'd gone over this a thousand times in her mind, but never realized what an impact those two little words had. And, of course, she had never, ever thought that she would be saying them when she was only _seventeen_. Unmarried. _Single_. And not even out of high school.

"What?"

Her eyes flew open, and she was staring intently at the glass-like pond water. The bottom was lined with smooth grey pebbles, and a few brightly-coloured fish darted about beneath the surface. _She couldn't say it again._ "You heard me," she said instead.

"You're - you -" Oh, God. Damon Salvatore was at a loss for words. Jenna had done that to him. She wished she could laugh, take it back, and be done with it. A cruel joke, but he'd get over it. If only it wasn't true.

She turned to face him; it was a mistake. She realized that as soon as she saw the shock on his face. _Damn it._ "I'm sorry," she whispered. It was true. She'd never been more sorry before in her life. "I just - I thought I should tell you." _And I hoped you might help me._ Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Jenna took two steps backwards before turning towards the house. She cursed herself for the fact that a big, fat tear was rolling down her cheek. She'd been stupid to think that he might step in as a seventeen-year-old father and actually help her out, even just a little bit. But this was Damon Salvatore she was talking about, wasn't it? Ashlee's voice echoed in her mind. _Too bad he's an ass..._

"Jenna."

Stop. Think. Turn around. Damon took six steps towards her, effectively gaining back every inch of ground she'd made. Carefully, he reached up and wiped away that single tear, looking at her thoughtfully. "Are you actually..." His voice trailed off mid-sentence. So she wasn't the only one who couldn't manage to say the word - that, at least, was something. She almost smiled, but she caught herself just in time. When Jenna only nodded, he went on, "And - you're sure it's mine?"

Jenna sighed, suddenly exasperated. "As you're the only person I've had sex with since" - _her fling with her sister's brother-in-law_ - "the summer, and I'd be showing a _lot_ more if I was that far along... Yes." As he looked at her curiously, she added, "Didn't you use a condom?" _And shouldn't I remember this?_

"Of _course_ I used a condom," he said smoothly. "I'm not stupid. And if you're sleeping around like people say you are, shouldn't you be on the pill?" Jenna blushed. She knew that people talked about her. She tried her very hardest not to care when she heard the whispers. Damon, sighing, let it go. "What are we going to do?"

_Yes_. Just those six little words - he was going to help her. He was committing himself. "Well, we have to... consider our options," replied Jenna, suddenly feeling business-like. "Adoption, keeping the" - she swallowed here, and she was almost certain that he heard it - "baby."

"Abortion," he added quietly, as though he thought she'd actually forgotten to mention it. Jenna's eyes widened, and she shook her head violently. "Okay," he added quickly. "Forget it. Just adoption, or... keeping it, then."

"Either way, I'm..." She closed her eyes briefly, suddenly feeling dizzy. Like she'd just gotten off a ride at the fair. "I'm... having a... baby." Jenna felt his hand brush her arm; his expression was concerned, but she pulled back quickly.

"And... we're going to have to tell our parents." Jenna stared at him, horrified. Until now, she hadn't really thought about how pissed off her parents would be. She had squashed any thought of _that_, too busy concentrating on telling Damon. "Oh, come on, now. You didn't think you could hide it from them, did you?" _Damn it! _Her parents were going to _kill_ her. Damon seemed to read her expression. "You think you're in trouble? I'll bet you anything that my parents will be worse. They think I'm... the Damon you saw inside."

How the _hell_ was she going to escape the wrath of her parents? As if they'd be _happy_ that Jenna had hooked up with a guy she hardly knew at the winter formal. They didn't expect that from her. She was supposed to be living up to the expectations set by Miranda. Miranda was _golden_. Miranda did well in school, married a nice guy, had a good life... This would be ten million times worse than the time they'd found out about her brief dappling in drugs in the tenth grade -

"We have to pretend we've been dating," said Damon finally. Jenna whipped her head around to stare at him in shock. "Secretly; because I'm not technically allowed to date." God, she was sure that her mouth had just fallen open. _Damon Salvatore,_ not allowed to date? It must be a joke. But the look on his face was completely serious. And if she thought about his parents... His parents, who had the other Damon out to play around the house, who had to watch like hawks when he talked to a girl... It didn't seem like all that big of a stretch.

Yet... to pretend to have been secretly dating for however long... That was crazy. They'd have to lie to everyone in Mystic Falls. To their parents. To their friends. To everyone that _trusted_ them. And Jenna had always hated lying. Lying and secrets - she hated it all. That was what came from dating Logan _Scumfell_ last year. Never again, she told herself now. Never. Once a cheater, always a cheater.

Somehow, though, she found herself nodding. "For a year or so," she continued. "Long enough for it to be... acceptable." And for her parents to at least half-believe her. One year ago, Jenna had finally been getting over Logan... She could pretend that it had been because of Damon. Right?

"Acceptable? For your parents, maybe. Mine would never go for anything before marriage," he laughed. The sound wasn't quite so beautiful as it had been every other time Jenna had heard it. Now, Damon's laugh was harsh and cold. "I'll do this on one condition."

"Conditions?" she repeated blankly. "It was your idea!" But he just stared at her, both eyebrows raised, arms crossed over his chest. Daring her to decline whatever request he was about to make. Because if she did that, she knew what he would do. He would back out. Walk away. Leave her to cope on her own. "Fine," she snapped, somewhat angrily. "And what's your _condition?"_

"Play nice," he chuckled. His laughter died in his throat at the scathing look she gave him. "My condition is - we tell your parents first."

Well, that wasn't so bad. Jenna nodded slowly. Damon's family was still standing in the window, staring outside suspiciously. "They're still watching," reported Jenna. "Quick, hug me."

"What?"

"Hug me!" she commanded. "Before they send your brother out or something."

"They'll murder me!"

"Hug. Me." She said it through gritted teeth. "And make it convincing." And that was how, on a cold-yet-sunny afternoon in January, Jenna Sommers came to be wrapped up in Damon Salvatore's arms, next to a picturesque pond and a pretty tree with a frayed rope swing.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**___So, from the four reviews I got for the prologue, I seemed to get a vibe saying I should continue. I hope that you find the parts I thought were funny to be actually funny, haha. Um. So in this story (in How To Save A Life, as well, although I haven't said it yet), each chapter is named after a song that sort of describes the chapter. And the entire story is named after a song, too. Obviously, Over My Head (by the Fray) is pretty descriptive of getting pregnant at seventeen and stuff, right? Anyways, the prologue is called Fall to Pieces (Avril Lavigne). Because Jenna is so totally in love with him and stuff. Even if she doesn't know him. And this chapter is called What Can I Say (Carrie Underwood feat. Sons of Sylvia). It's not really the lyrics of the song that relate to the chapter - more the title, and the fact that I was listening to it as I was typing this up. Anyways, reviews are nice and good._


	3. Talk

**Chapter Two**

A week. Damon refused to procrastinate for any longer than that. Jenna was infuriated by the way he told her that over the phone; quietly, firmly, at two o'clock in the morning. They were speaking in whispers because they were both supposed to be asleep... She didn't like how he just took charge and began to order her around, just like she _had_ to obey. Like that was all she could do. But she agreed.

On the seventh day of secrecy, while Jenna was getting ready to _go for a walk_ - translation: go and meet Damon to bring him back and begin their half-planned operation - Miranda and Grayson brought Elena for a visit. Jenna raced back to upstairs to apply her make-up while her mother started to make tea. When Mir knocked on the bathroom door, she nearly poked herself in the eye with the bristly mascara brush. "Damn it!" she muttered, unlocking the door. "What?"

Fourteen years. Miranda had almost been an adult (well, not quite, but that wasn't the point) when she'd become a big sister. A milestone, to be sure. Not as big as being seventeen and pregnant... Miranda peered around the bathroom door, smiling. "Just wondering why you've deserted us, that's all," she explained. "Any particular reason you're beautifying yourself?"

Jenna was suddenly filled with the overwhelming desire to tell her sister everything. From the beginning of winter formal to being pregnant to the staged secret relationship with Damon Salvatore, the boy she'd been dreaming about dating since she'd reached double digits. But she couldn't. Not because Damon said she couldn't - oh, no. She could care less if Damon _wanted_ her to tell Miranda or not.

No, she couldn't tell her sister because Miranda was _Miranda._ Smart and pretty and perfect. Jenna, meanwhile, was the screw-up. The one who got all rebellious and had huge fights with her parents all of the time. The one who got involved with drugs and slept around and had the glorious reputation of Mystic Falls High's second-biggest slut, barely losing the title to Britney Snow. Jenna was the one who ended up pregnant at seventeen...

And where had Miranda been when _she_ was seventeen? She'd been pulling off good grades, good enough for scholarships. She'd been volunteering at the library and dating Grayson... The quarterback on the football team and possibly the sweetest, most perfect guy for her in the entire world.

_That_ was why Jenna couldn't confide in her older sister. It was okay; she'd know soon enough, anyways. Especially if she stuck around until Jenna returned home with Damon. Oh, what a horrible example Jenna was setting for her niece! She could only hope that Elena and her parents would leave quickly.

"Just going for a walk," she said stiffly. "Have to look good, you know?" _The second-biggest slut at Mystic Falls High always looks good. Everyone knows that._ "How long are you staying?"

Miranda shrugged, brushing all of Jenna's make-up aside so she could sit on the counter. "No idea," she answered. Jenna sighed and began to rearrange her things, this time on the other side of the sink. "Is it a walk with a _boy?"_

"No," lied Jenna, praying that she hadn't answered too quickly. And, of course, that Miranda didn't notice how _cold_ she was being. The two sisters, however far apart in age, had always been close. Yet now, Jenna was shutting Miranda out - if she noticed, she'd know that something was up.

"Okay... Well, Mom's tea's going to be ready soon, so I should go." Miranda hopped down from the counter and ruffled Jenna's silky auburn hair as she headed out. "Have a good walk, kiddo." _Kiddo._ She hated being called that, but she didn't say anything. Only scowled, patting her hair back into place, and locked the bathroom door again.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" asked Damon as they turned onto Jenna's street.

Jenna's high-heeled boots clicked against the sidewalk as they walked. "We don't have one," she reminded him. "Like in all those movies where they don't have a plan, and everything still works out perfectly." _That was too much to hope for._ "Cross your fingers."

Jenna grabbed his hand as they climbed the steps onto the front porch. Very suddenly the door opened to reveal her confused-looking mother. _What luck!_ She must have seen Jenna and Damon from the living room window. Yes, so far, everything was working out perfectly in the world of Jenna-and-Damon-are-secretly-dating.

Dropping Damon's hand, Jenna allowed her eyes to widen slightly. "Mom!" The pounding of her heart was for a completely different reason than she needed it to appear as, but it worked. Her voice came out startled and a little frightened. Drama classes had paid off. "I - I thought you were going out."

Georgia Sommers shook her head minutely, most likely wondering where the _hell_ Jenna had gotten that idea from. "Well, I'm... not. Who's this?"

"Oh. This is Damon. He's my..." Here, Jenna let there be just the right length of a pause. "Chemistry partner." _Who sat all the way across the room..._ At least there was some truth to that statement. "We have to... do a lab."

"Okay..." She allowed Jenna and Damon into the house, and for some bizarre reason, she trusted her daughter enough to let her take Damon into the kitchen without adult supervision. Weird. Maybe her parents hadn't heard the talk about her and how she was the second-biggest slut -

Once they were in the safety of the kitchen, Damon grinned at her. "Your acting _sucks._"

Jenna rolled her eyes, leaning against the counter. "Well, Mr Superior, that's the _point._ I'm only _acting_ like I'm a horrible actress. That way, they'll suspect something."

"So you _do_ have a plan?"

She shrugged. "Actually, I'm just kind of making it up as I go." Pausing, she listened intently for sounds from the living room. _There._ A high-pitched little kid's laugh. Elena. So Miranda and Grayson were still here. _Damn it._ Then again, it wasn't as if they lived that far away. It was easy for them to walk the two blocks to their house. She should have expected that they would still be here.

"Oh! Let me get some more tea," she heard her mother exclaim.

Quickly, Jenna turned to Damon. "You have to kiss me." _Oh, if only it were under better circumstances._

"Huh?"

"Now!" Time was ticking away with the clock above the kitchen sink. Her mother would be coming into the kitchen any moment now... Frowning slightly, Damon leaned down and kissed Jenna softly. She felt her heart skip a beat as their lips touched, but before anything else could happen, she heard a gasp of surprise and shot backwards, turning to stare at her mother.

Damon, for his part, stepped back and looked embarrassed. She wasn't sure if he was actually embarrassed or not, but it definitely helped the situation. If you could call it helping. "Kyle!" called Jenna's mother, eyes wide.

"Uh, Mom - that's not really necessary -"

Miranda appeared in the doorway first. She took in Damon, standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, then raised both eyebrows at Jenna. "I _knew_ it was a walk with a boy!" she hissed, grinning.

As Elena filed into the room, holding hands with Jenna's father, Jenna was struck by how much the little girl really did look like she could belong to Grayson and Miranda. She usually tried not to think about the adoption thing, hoping that if she didn't, she'd forget. And if she forgot, she couldn't tell Elena, could she? Another thought suddenly crossed Jenna's mind: that girl, Isobel. She'd been sixteen. A year younger than Jenna was now. She hadn't kept her baby. She had disappeared as soon as she possibly could.

Would Jenna's parents want _her_ to do that? To leave her baby behind the moment she gave birth - she still found it hard to think about that, about giving birth. Would her parents want her to give up the baby, send it away, and never see it again? That was what made up her mind. Jenna knew that she'd never be able to deal with all of that. She _couldn't_ give away her baby. Sure, it would mean no college, no being able to decide what she wanted to do... It would be hard, raising a kid.

She would have to tell Damon.

"What is it?" Kyle Sommers had a deep voice, the kind that came with an obnoxious, booming laugh and the ability to be heard easily in a crowd. He shook a little sometimes when he was on the angrier side of his mood spectrum - but right now, he looked like a giant teddy bear, holding his granddaughter's hand. _Happy._ He wouldn't be for long. No, soon he would be yelling, shaking, disturbing the neighbours. Who would immediately drop what they were doing and listen intently to see if they could hear what Jenna the Screw-Up had done _this _time.

Damn it! If only... if only she and Damon had come up with a _proper_ plan to tell their parents. if only Miranda and her husband had taken Elena home to shield her from the yelling and screaming match that would soon follow. If only she'd never gone to the winter formal with Damon Salvatore...

No, scratch that. Jenna wouldn't _allow_ herself to think like that! Going to the winter formal with Damon Salvatore had been the best thing to ever happen to her. But if only she wasn't pregnant -

"Jenna! I asked you a question," boomed her father. Damn. She'd missed it. She looked around carefully, trying to decipher from peoples' expressions what the correct answer was. "It's rude to ignore someone when they ask you a question." When she only stared at him blankly, he repeated, "_What is this boy doing here?"_ Emphasis on the word 'boy,' as though he'd been planning on using a much different word.

"He has a _name,_" Jenna mumbled, suddenly feeling tired. "It's Damon." She ignored the look that Damon gave her as she said this. The look that said, _Why are you telling him my name? He'll hunt me down and kill me._ "We... we have to tell you something."

No going back now. They were all watching her, waiting with bated breath. Jenna was surprised that they didn't all have popcorn. This was as good as a movie, wasn't it? It had all of the drama necessary. Would it have a happy or a sad ending? Nobody said a thing. Just waited. Nervously, Jenna looked back and forth between each face. Best to start with the easy part, she decided. Maybe get them so worked up about the fake information that they wouldn't care about the part that was actually true...

Oh, who was she kidding? Her family could deal with Jenna having a secret boyfriend. It wasn't that big of a stretch. She'd done worse, anyways - much, much worse. But the other piece of news; the part that was only the truth... That was the part that they would _really_ be mad about.

"He's... my boyfriend." Still, nothing. They were waiting for an explanation. "He - he doesn't usually come over. I htought you guys might go out..." Jenna picked an imaginary speck of dirt out from under her fingernail, avoiding everyone's gazes. Damon didn't say anything. She knew her family best - she had to do the talking. "Sometimes, when I say I'm going out with my friends, I'm... not. I'm going to meet him. I'm sorry."

She hated lying.

Her mother seemed to be the only one who could speak. Elena hadn't a clue what was happening. Miranda was wide-eyed, clearly half-happy and half-angry. Grayson wasn't looking at her. And her father... Her father was unreadable. Blank. Jenna couldn't tell what he was thinking. "And?" asked Georgia.

_And?_ And, that was one word; couldn't she say more? And, why did they have to know her so well? And, how did they know she had more to tell them? And, maybe Jenna could pretend that there wasn't anything else to say.

"And," she said softly. _Insert long pause here._ Jenna swallowed, trying to gather the courage to say the two words she had left in her confessions. She'd already told Damon - one person. Yes, Jenna was on a roll! Shouldn't it be easy to say it again? When she spoke, it was in a whisper. _And, emotionless. And, as quiet as she could possibly make it._ "I'm pregnant."

Let the fireworks begin, she thought bitterly. Even as she thought it, the room exploded in sound. _And, I'm dead._

_**Author's Note: **__So parts of that weren't as strong. Sorry about that. I wrote this during chemistry class while I was really pissed off and eating lots of chocolate because chocolate makes you feel better... Anyways, I'm not going to type out and vent everything that I was pissed off about, 'cause I already did. But if you want to read it: inevitableforever(.)proboards(.)com/index(.)cgi?board=chatter&action=display&thread=211 and make sure you take the brackets out. :)_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE |** _So my biggest pet peeve is having to make an author's note for an entire chapter. Mostly because I've been on the side of this that you're on right now, where you get an email and you're like, "OH MY GOD, SHE UPDATED THAT ONE STORY!" and then you look and it's just an author's note. But I just wanted to say that I literally have no muse for continuing the story from where it stands right now. _

_On the upside, though, I'm going to attempt to restart it. As soon as this is uploaded, I'm going to start a new story - same prologue, but a little edited, and then it'll progress a little differently from this story. I may use pieces of what I already had in OMH, and the idea still remains intact, but it'll hopefully be better. I feel like I'm a better writer now than I was the last time I updated this story, so it's sort of like editing and then continuing, in theory.  
_

_Anyways, I hope you'll all go read the new story!  
_

_~Rachel  
_


End file.
